Louise the Overlady of Tristain
by Strangest Writer Ever
Summary: Louise summons the minion master: Gnarl as her familiar. He decides that she may be the future Overlord and decides to train her. Rated-M for future violence, language, possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1 Summoning

AN: Trying to gain my motivation back. Hope this helps.

"blah blah blah."-Normal speech,

_"blah blah blah."-_Thoughts,

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Summoning**

* * *

Gnarl wondered through the darkened halls of the previous Overlords castle.

How long had it been?

A year? ten years? a hundred?

He couldn't remember, but he did know this: It had been a long time since the last Overlord. Gnarl couldn't understand why their hadn't been a successor. The cycle must continue, and yet here he was trying to figure out what had happened.

The minions had searched high and low, left and right, all around and yet they couldn't find the successor. Of course at this time the Blues left for unknown lands taking their hive with them. The same thing happened with the Greens except he and the others only blinked, and they where gone with their hive. The Reds did the same after getting bored of burning the same old village again and again.

But what really hurt Gnarl more was the Browns.

They too had left.

This was not natural, they where supposed to be the ones who would find the Overlord. So that he or she would then go around pillaging, looting and fighting. Then find the other minion hives before becoming a true Overlord, and beating up the worthless heroes.

But the Browns had broken that rule so how.

Gnarl couldn't fathom why they had decided to leave. They where minions, and minions are obedient and submissive to the Overlord.

And yet they left leaving the aged minion master alone.

Gnarl sighed as he entered the throne room of the previous Overlord. He felt nostalgic as he gazed around the broken damaged room.

The previous Overlord was very strange. He had always wanted to be a king apparently he was bastard son of one. And so he made the room into a royal court. Their where many guests mostly human and Gnarl didn't like them, they shouldn't have been here. If anything they should have been shackled, tortured and their homes looted.

But nooooo.

The Overlord thought it best to be _friendly, polite, kind,_ and gain their _friendship_.

Pathetic! Sickening!

Gnarl didn't regreat it when he left him to die. If anything it felt quite satisfying, although the armour, weapons and gauntlet where missing or destroyed.

Still worth it.

The minion master sighed to himself before turning around. But when he did he caught sight of something infront of him.

A portal. A swirling green portal was in the room just ahead of him.

He raised a brow. "Now where did you come from?" He asked aloud walking towards it. He looked at it trying to figure out where it came from.

Then he heard a voice. "Please summon me my beautiful, powerful and divine familiar."

It was a females voice that much Gnarl knew, she sounded young too and she asking for a familiar. _"Hmm strange female."_ He thought.

Then he struck his thinking pose. Should he enter the portal and answer this girls call? Or should he stay here incase the Overlord appears?

That brought another thought. What if the Overlord was in the same location as this girl? What if the girl was the Overlord?

It wasn't impossible for a woman to be the Overlord it was just uncommon is all.

"Evil always finds a way." He said to himself quoting his favourite line.

Nodding his head he entered the portal and was soon falling.

* * *

**Tristain**

**Academy of**

**Magic**

* * *

Professor Jean Colbert watched sadly as the youngest Vallière failed the summoning for the third time. It was sad site to see the girl try so hard only to keep failing.

The courtyard was quiet. Which too Colbert was a god send since the children had laughed at Louise on her first and second attempts.

Sighing quietly to himself he said. "Miss Vallière you may try again."

The girl didn't move or even give any motion that she was listening, he thought he would have to repeat himself but then he heard her chanting again. Again she started off slow, then her voice picked up on volume and when she reached the end of the chant she shouted. "Please bring fourth my familiar!"

The area infront exploded in what was possibly the biggest explosion she had ever done. The students began to cough loudly when the wind blew the dust and smoke into them.

Tabitha-a student-was a wind Mage so she said a small chant to remove the dust and smoke for her students and professor.

After dusting themselves off Colbert turned to her. "Thank you miss Tabitha." She only nodded at the thanks that she was receiving from him and her classmates.

Colbert sighed again to himself and reluctantly turned back to Louise. However when he settled his eyes on her he noticed another figure standing a little bit away and who was coming towards them. He blinked as he got a better look at the creature.

It was a goblin.

An old goblin with a short white beard, he was wearing a fur coat that had a crystal attached to it and it seemed to glow faintly.

This wasn't what the professor had thought Louise would summon. And he was sure she didn't ether.

If Louise didn't have her back to him then he would see the look of total confusion. _"This is my beautiful and powerful familiar?!"_ She thought to herself angry and upset about summoning a goblin. It only got worse when her classmates saw the creature and laughed loudly, saying time and again that it suits a Zero.

She could have shouted at them but that wouldn't do thing so she turned to her teacher. "Sir could I try it again?"

The man shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry miss Vallière but the summoning is final. To do so again would be sacrileges and heretical."

She deflated from that info and muttered some curses under her breath about her new familiar. When she turned around she jumped as the goblin was now standing in front of her starring at her. It somewhat creeped her out but she didn't let it show. And it was only a few inches shorter than her so that made her feel a little better.

"Your very lucky you know." She said to the goblin. "Not many people would gain a kiss from nobility." The goblin tilted his head to the side in questioning way.

She huffed and pointed her wand at him before saying the words. "Founder please bind this creature to be my familiar." Then she bent down slightly and kissed him on the lips.

She recoiled with a look of disgust but was a little bit happy when the goblin clutched its hand as the ruins burned into it.

Professor Colbert came over. "May I see your ruins?" He asked the goblin who frowned. A thought came to him. "Can you understand us?"

The goblin only titled his head and Louise let an annoyed sigh. "Perfect a familiar who can't speak native Tristain."

Colbert ignored her and held his staff over the goblins head ducked a little thinking he was going to be hit. He said a spell and light appeared around the goblins head before disappearing.

"Can you understand us now?" He asked.

The familiars ears perked. "Umm yes?" The goblin said carefully.

"Good now may I see your ruins?" The familiar held out its left hand for Colbert to inspect.

When he was finished he asked. "Um excuse me but where am I? And why did she kiss me?"

He pointed at Louise who decided to answer him. "I didn't do it because I wanted too. I've to do it because that's how the contract is sealed."

"Contract?"

"Miss Vallière here has summoned you to be her familiar." Colbert said keeping the surprise away from his voice. In all his travels he had never met a civil goblin before.

"That's right your now my familiar and I'm your master." Louise said pridefully.

Gnarl stared at the girl for a few moments before asking. "Wouldn't it be mistress?"

Louise frowned. "What?"

"Well you are a female so the proper term would be mistress."

The girls expression changed a few times before nodding slowly. "Very well, call me 'mistress'."

"Yes mistress." Gnarl said in the submissive tone he would use on the Overlords to show he was being obedient.

Louise smiled happily thankful that her familiar was docile and submissive. So what if she didn't summon a dragon or any other animal type. She had a goblin and looked like he could do so much more than any animal familiar. Although by the looks of him he looked very old so prehaps what he could do was quite limited, she would have to find that out sometime later.

Colbert cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Well miss Vallière you may have failed the summoning three times. But you manged to bind your familiar on your first attempt, well done."

Louise beamed. "Thank you professor."

Gnarl had to force himself not to gag from the site, he decided to be as stealthy as a green. Trying to find the Overlord and to figure out why he was feeling an itching sensation in his head. Oh yeah and figure out what ruins meant on his hand.

He knew they that he was now her familiar. Hey maybe the Overlord could do this to show the people who they belonged too?

Yeah that could work.

"Now class return to your dorms and remember that tomorrow you have a free day." Colbert called out to the students a little bit away.

"Yes sir." The class called back before departing in small groups.

_"A school? Hmm." _Gnarl began to think as he followed his 'mistress' to her dormroom. _"Could this girl be new Overlord?" _He thought looking at her back. He could sense a bit of evil in her but it was small. But he thought that it was better deciding to find out where he was and who he was dealing with rather than jump to conclusions.

_"Oh well doesn't matter if she's not the Overlord I'll just kill her and move on." _He smirked to himself at the thought of killing the pinkette.

* * *

**Louise's**

**Dormroom**

* * *

Both stared at the floor quietly deep in thought about separate things. Louise was sitting on the edge of her bed thinking about how to explain to her parents about summoning a goblin for a familiar. Gnarl was standing up trying to figure out about his current predicament.

From what he had learned from his mistress-Louise too many names-she was a Mage in training and he was currently in the Tristain Academy of Magic. She was just heading into her second year and in order to advance she had too preform the Springtime Summoning Ritual to summon a familiar for life.

It was here that Louise began to rant about how she was failure as a Mage and how her classmates bullied and ridiculed her because of it. Gnarl tried to calm her down by stating that she succeeded in summoning him, and it worked... For about 5 seconds. Then she was back to ranting on and about summoning a goblin, (he was offended) apparently he wasn't cool like a girl called Kirche who summoned a salamander.

He woundered if she would let him borrow it for awhile, he wanted to try BBQ rats.

So what had Gnarl learned: He was now bound to a young, short-tempered Mage who couldn't cast simple spells, she was the third daughter of a noble family and her mother is a war hero.

He was now in continent called Halkgenia.

The country he was in was called Tritain, and it was the smallest nation with the weakest army on the continent. He made a mental note to obtain a map in the near future.

Looks like things for him where going to be a tad more difficult.

Only one word crossed his mind:_"Bugger."_

When his mistress huffed he looked up at her, only to see her cloak fly into his face followed by more clothing. After picking up what he dropped he looked at her with a questioning gaze, and she said. "Take them to be cleaned I'm going to bed goodnight familiar."

The old minion master watched the girl dress into her nightgown before climbing into bed.

Deciding that it was best to obey he left quietly, all the while plotting his next moves carefully.

* * *

AN: There we are finished.

**Hope it was good, and I know that Gnarl was OOC but that's just the way it is.**

**Anyway REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 Working, Talking & Plotting

AN: Ok chapter 2.

"blah blah blah"-Normal speech,

_"blah blah blah"-_Thoughts,

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Working,**

**Talking,**

**Plotting**

* * *

Gnarl walked down the academy halls with the bundle of clothing in hand. He didn't know where he was going and somewhat didn't care, after all this would give him some recon information about his surroundings. But from what he could tell every hallway, corridor and staircase looked the same.

How these humans found their way was beyond him. His evil brain began to plot his next moves as wondered the halls.

From what he had learned, the girl was lonely, bullied and ridiculed. Her teachers thought she was a lost cause, her classmates where vicious in their attacks, and her parents thought she was just a failure. She was desperate for success, for a mentor and for a friend.

Perfect.

Gnarl could take advantage of her vulnerabilities. She did have evil within her, but it was only a little weed. However given time and his teachings he could help her embrace the darkness within. All he had to do was gain her friendship, trust and help her preform magic, then she would be his.

Oh yeah Gnarls back baby!

It was then he heard voices. "Oh Katie thank you for the soufflé." It was males voice.

"Oh, your welcome Guiche." This voice was followed by a giggle and was more feminine sounding.

Both voices where coming from around the corner, deciding to be sneaky he peaked around. Gnarl then spotted a blond haired boy with a brown haird girl. The boys eyes where shut and he had a pleased look on his face but he had a false smile on his lips and in his hands was the 'soufflé' that they where talking about. The girl was looking at him with puppy eyes full of love and small hand over her heart.

Gnarl was going to vomit at the scene.

_"Why did I have to suffer through this?"_ He asked himself. _"Did I do something good in a previous spawn life?"_ He sighed quietly and started to think on what to do.

He hadn't been down this hallway, so he can't turnaround and walkaway. He was not about to ask those two for... Help, he shuddered at that. He decided to wait and see how this plays out, hopefully they would leave together and create children somewhere else.

So he waited watching them both, like watching a baby seal... Before a brown minion clubs it. (AN: I bet I'm gonna get a lot of BS for that line.)

Both continued to chat complimenting each other about looks, hair, body and evan smell. Gnarl flattened his ears and closed his eyes to try and drum out their voices, but it wasn't entirely effective.

Then something happened they had both stopped talking, since Gnarl he didn't know why he decided to open his eyes. He watched as the boy turned around and placed the 'soufflé' on a table behind him, Gnarl noted the grim look that Guiche had before it was replaced with his smile and he turned around to face her.

Both teens only stared at each other before their faces came closer together slowly. They closed their eyes their lips met, Gnarl heard Katie moan into the kiss.

He was now wondering if he should leave as he saw the boy slip his hand down to her thigh. _"Wait. Are they going too..." _His mind trailed off as he thought about what both humans where going to do in the middle of the hallway.

He facepalmed himself trying to clear away the thoughts, however he realised his mistake as the noise drew the attention of the two humans.

They both jumped and turned to look at him in shock and surprise.

"You!" The boy shouted. "W-what are you doing here?" He sounded somewhat frightened but his tone still contained a healthily dose of arrogance.

Katie only stared at him with eyes full of curiosity. "I was on my way to clean up my mistresses clothing." Gnarl said coming from around the corner fully showing the clothes he was holding.

Guiche looked at the clothes. _"So it was just coincidence?" _He thought, then breathed a small sigh. _"Good can't have Katie finding out about my fiancé. Now to send him on his way."_

Guiche cleared his throat. "Very well then you may leave."

"Umm do either of you know where I could wash these?"

"How dare you goblin!" Guiche shouted pointing him. "We are nobles, not servants now begone!" He pointed down the corridor.

Gnarl only stared a the blonde fop before breaking eye contact and calmly walked towards them, until he went past them and continued on his way never looking back.

Now he had a new goal: Revenge. _"Now should I poison his food? Pour a bucket of freezing water over him tomorrow mourning? Hmm. Oh well I'll get him back soon I can guarantee it."_ He smirked impishly to himself as he went on plotting his revenge.

And finding this damed washroom.

* * *

**Awhile**

**Later**

* * *

Siesta was dusting a vase humming a little tune to herself. She had volunteered to work late for the night. She had only arrived a months ago and was already fast friends with the other servants in the school. The nobles where a bit obnoxious and annoying but this was for her family so she could accept their attitude.

Although she was worried about the attention that she was getting from most of the males. She knew that she was growing into a woman but she feared about what they could do to her. After all they where nobles and she was a commoner if they ordered her to strip she wouldn't be able to say 'no'.

Her mind started to wonder to the novels that she read. Her face became heated at the naughty visions in her head about what could be done to her. She quickly shook her head to clear away the thoughts and finished dusting.

When she was satisfied (pardon the pun) She turned to head back to the servants quarters, but it was then she saw a little light coming toward her.

_"Will 'o' wisp?"_ She thought standing their.

As it got closer she realised what it was: Vallière's familiar the goblin.

Like other servants she had heard the story's that had surrounded the temperamental noble. Many considered the girl to be weird and strange since being of noble birth she couldn't preform magic. Prehaps with this familiar now appearing she would now be able to cast spells properly.

When the goblin was standing in front of her it asked. "Excuse me. But do you know where I can wash these cloths?"

Siesta looked down at the goblins hands and noticed he was holding a dirty school uniform. "Yes I can help you if you want." She was always willing to help.

The goblin smiled at her. "Oh would you?" She nodded and he went on. "My, my thoughtful and beautiful a lovely combination."

Siesta blushed at that feeling flattered. "O-oh I-it's nothing mister familiar." She shifted her feet a little, but in the back of her mind a voice kept repeating. _"He's a goblin!"_

Gnarl raised a brow. "How did you know I was a familiar?" He thought it be somewhat obvious being the only one of his kind in the school.

"Oh the servants have been talking about the goblin summoned by-"

Here she was cut off by Gnarl. "Not goblin, minion!"

The maid flinched. "S-sorry I didn't mean to offend." She mumbled and looked at the floor.

Gnarl sighed. "I apologise I'm... Just a little tired and I've been lost wondering these halls." He fought back the smirk that wanted to show on his face as the girl looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry about it mr familiar." She beamed and he shook his head at how easy it was to manipulate her. It looked like he had found a pawn already he just had to be... Polite and she would be his.

Like this for example. "Please call me Gnarl."

Again Siesta blushed. "T-then call me Siesta, Gnarl."

_"Wait a minute."_ Siesta thought. _"Is he like those goblins from books. Well he did say he was a minion and not a goblin. But they have similarities, oh wait does that mean that he's hung down there too."_ Her face started to heat up at the images appearing in her head about what he could do to her.

Gnarl stood their silently watching the girl. From what he could tell she would make a good mistress for the future Overlord or even Overlady if Louise turned out to be the Overlord. He would have to find that out sometime.

Anyway she seemed to be thinking about something to do with him, so he decided to regain her attention. "Um miss Siesta?"

The maid snapped out her erotic thoughts and stared down at the minion master. "O-oh sorry I w-was just... Thinking." She looked away from him and stared at the wall trying not to think about any more dirty thoughts.

"Ok. Anyway could you help me with these?" He held up the cloths he was holding infront of her. "My old age interferes with most chores."

"Of course follow me." She said quickly then started to walk briskly down the hallway with the grinning minion master following close behind.

Awhile later they entered a large room with washbasins. Siesta started to pour warmed water into one then she took the clothes from Gnarl and went to work.

The minion master sat down crossed legged watching her back. Nether spoke she was still embarrassed from before and he wasn't really in the mood for conversations, he was contempt in his own mind thinking.

He hoped that the rest of the staff would be just as gullible. From what he could tell he already had this girls trust, but he would now have too cement it.

And the best way to do that would be to have a conversation about her. "So Siesta tell me, where are you from?"

The girl didn't stop as she answered. "I come from a little village called Tarbes."

Gnarl nodded. "Tarbes. Why are you working here then?"

"I'm the eldest sibling, I have other brothers and sisters but their to young to work. My mother and farther can't feed us all. So I left to find work and send money home that way I get free food and lodging and they have money and one less mouth to feed." She paused here and her hands stopped working. Then she said almost in a whisper. "I miss them."

Gnarl was examining his fingernails before he looked up at her and noticed that she hadn't moved. She was waiting on him to comfort her.

_"Wait, wait, wait is she..."_ His mind started to connect the dots. And it was then he realised that she was waiting on him. _"By all that is evil why me?!"_

Cursing mentally he said. "Don't worry Siesta I'm... Here for... You." He swallowed the bile that was building up in his throat.

"Thank you Gnarl that means a lot." She then resumed working with a higher sprit.

He gagged silently at this 'emotional moment'. He decided to take his mind of the subject by changing the topic. "Siesta could you tell about the layout of the academy?"

"Oh yes I can you everything."

A feral smile appeard on Gnarls face. "Perfect. Please do so."

"Well first off the academy is surrounded by walls on the outside in a pentangle like formation. At each point of the pentangle is a tower that represents one of the five elements of magic."

Gnarl nodded this was good he was gaining juicy information already, he continued too listen.

"Now I'm not entirely sure which towers which, but I think it follows as North: Fire, North-East: Water, South-East: Earth, South-West: Air or Wind, and North-West: Void."

Gnarl frowned he had never heard of void magic, he would have to look that up sometime in the future.

"Now the academy is located dead centre of the formation. There's the great hall where students and teachers have their meals, most floors above contain the classrooms and a library but only students or teachers can access it."

This wouldn't be a problem since all he had to do was convince Louise to enter and he was sure that he would be allowed to as well.

"On the higher levels are the students dorm rooms, above that the teachers rooms. And on the next level is the headmasters office and room. And finally their is the vault which can't be accessed by anyone other than the headmaster.

_"Vault? Bingo!" _Gnarl thought. When there's a vault there's precious treasure and artefacts. _"Wait where do the servants sleep?"_

He didn't really care but he had too understand where they would most likely be found. "Where do the servants sleep?"

"Oh just down the hall from here, next to the kitchen." She said nodding her head over to the door.

Gnarl went into his thinking pose. _"Hmm the servants and students would have no reason to go up there. The teachers would probely but it would be the headmaster who would be a major obstacle." _He decided to think about it in depth some other time.

"Their finished!" Siesta exclaimed standing up, Gnarl soon followed and held out his hands when she gave the clothes back. "You just need to dry them, will you be alright doing that?"

"Oh yes I'll be fine thank you." He really wanted to go back to the dormroom.

"Well ok. Wait do you need help finding your way back?" He shook his head and nodded. "Very well, goodnight Gnarl."

It took a bit but he managed to force out a polite. "Goodnight Siesta."

However she didn't leave instead she looked like she was debating something within her head. Finally she seemed to have come to a decision and leaned down and kissed him on the nose before running off leaving a startled and confused minion.

Gnarl didn't understand why she had done that, or what he should feel. Happy, annoyed, embarrassed, angry... Horny? He couldn't say, this brought up another question when was last time he was with someone...

...

...

...

Why was he thinking about this?

Becoming annoyed he shook his head and made his way back to Louise's room.

It took an hour before he finally found it.

* * *

**The**

**Next Day**

* * *

Louise awoke from her sleep feeling refreshed she yawned and stretched. It was then she heard something snoring softly. Looking over she seen the goblin in a sitting position sleeping.

She huffed and shouted. "Wake up familiar!"

Gnarl opened his eyes begrudgingly and looked at his mistress who was sitting up in bed. "Good morning mistress."

"Did you do as I ask?" She then got out of bed and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

He nodded. "Of course your clothes are over their." He pointed to the clothes hanging on chair.

Louise looked at them and went over to inspect them. Their where no stains, specks of dirt and it was dried. She nodded. "Very good well done familiar, as a reward I'll let you have a larger breakfast."

Gnarl said nothing he only rolled his eyes but raised a brow when she spread her arms. "Dress me." She ordered.

He blinked. "Pardon?"

She huffed. "I said, 'dress me' Your my familiar you have to obey me." Gnarl only stared at her blankly and she glared back at him before he nodded and went to work.

He went behind her a used the chair to help pull off her nightgown. He took her panties then went around of her and kneeled down taking care that his lantern didn't hit her. Louise slipped both feet in her panties and he brought them up, whenever his hands touched her flesh she felt goosebumps rise up. She was starting to think that it was a bad idea to have him dress her.

He didn't grope her or have his gaze roam over her body he just did as was told. Louise believed that he was somebody's servant seeing as he was quite docile, submissive and obedient towards her. It was this thought made her worried that the goblins previous master would come looking for him.

When Gnarl put her skirt on she asked. "Familiar what where you doing before I summoned you?"

Gnarl stopped for a moment to think about what to say. Pretty soon he had an answer. "I was wondering around the castle grounds."

He then went back to work not noticing Louise's pale face. "Castle grounds? You where a royal pet!?" She shouted causing Gnarl to flinch as he put her white shirt on.

"First off A) No my previous master passed away. And B) I'm not a pet."

"Sorry." She mumbled and put her coat on then found herself asking. "Do you mind if I ask how they passed?"

He put on her cloak and said. "Could you turn while I fasten this." She turned round to face him and he answered her question. "I'm not entirely sure about what happened to him, but it involved a volcano and hard shove."

Louise frowned. "Wait wh-"

"Their done!" Gnarl shouted interrupting her as he finished with the clasp on her cloak.

"Bring me the mirrior." Gnarl did as he was told handing her mirrior. She looked at her reflection and nodded happily. "Well done familiar your quite good at this, keep this up and I'll reward you even more."

"Thank you mistress." He did a little bow to hide his eye roll.

She smiled and said. "Alright let's go and have breakfast follow me." She started leading him to the great hall already in high spirits.

Nothing can ruin her good mood.

"Oh hey Louise." A familiar voice called from behind.

Except the owner of that voice.

Cursing softly she turned around to Kirche who was walking towards her, with her familiar, a thrice damed salamander named Flame. (Who would call their familiar that!?)

"Kirche." She hissed as the Germanic red head walked over delibertly swaying her hips.

"Oh Louise don't say my name like that. You say it like its a bad thing." She put on a hurt look and stood in front of Louise starring down at her.

"That's because it is!" Her anger was now getting the best of her.

Gnarl watched things play out between them silently. He remembered last night about Louise's rant and a girl named Kirche was mentioned a few times.

Followed by the words cow, harlot and hussy.

He then felt a presence. Looking down he found himself facing a salamander. If only he was a red then he ride it and burn down the school.

Oh that would be fun.

But he couldn't do that so he patted it on the head instead causing it to purr.

Both girls stopped bickering and turned to the noise, to see the goblin patting the salamander who purred like a kitten.

Kirche decided to take advantage of the familiars moment. "Oh look Zero your familiar seems to enjoy Flames company. Hmm prehaps he could with me."

The reaction she got was just as expected. "What?! No way the goblin (Gnarls eye twitched) is mine now leave!" She turned to Gnarl. "And you can forget about breakfast!"

Gnarl and Flame blinked and Kirche gasped dramatically. "Louise that's cruel. He's only being friendly unlike his failure of a master as well as a Mage."

"Not true I summoned him so I do have magic." She puffed out her chest full of pride.

Kirche only laughed. "You think summoning a goblin (A vien appeared in Gnarls head) makes you a proper Mage." It wasn't a question. "Well it doesn't your still Louise the Zero. Come Flame." She then walked away smirking triumphantly with Flame following close by.

Louise stood there in the hallway with her familiar fuming silently. Gnarl stood their quietly trying to figure out how to handle this carefully and risk free.

He couldn't think of one and decided to wait and see what she would do.

Louise then stomped her foot and snapped at Gnarl. "C'mon familiar!" She started stomping towards the great hall with Gnarl trailing behind, wondering how he can use their rivalry to his advantage.

* * *

**Great Hall**

* * *

Louise was walking to one of the spaces at the long tables ignoring all the whispers and looks that she was receiving.

Gnarl kept his eyes firmly on Louise's back he too was ignoring everyone else although his ears could pick up the gossip easier than her.

"Look it's the Zero and her familiar."

"Wow she really did summon a goblin eww."

_"Why does everyone think I'm a goblin?!"_

"Does this mean that the Zero is a Earth Mage?"

_"Finally an intelligent and interesting question."_ Gnarl thought back to what the maid from last night had told him about the different elements of magic.

"I hate goblins."

_"OH FOR FU-"_

"Are you listening to me!" Louise shouted causing a few to look over.

"Oh sorry I was... Thinking." Gnarl muttered.

Louise rolled her eyes. "I said 'pull out my chair for me' honestly don't you know how to treat a lady?"

Gnarl did as he was told but he thinking._"What lady? Oh you mean Kirche."_

When Louise was seated and settled an idea came to him. "Mistress I left something in the room, may I go and retrieve it?"

Louise looked at him strangely. "What could yo- Ya know what? Yes go but don't come back here head outside with the other familiars."

He nodded and left her to breakfast.

Now he time to find this vault.

Oh and get revenge on that boy Guiche.

* * *

**AN: Well their ya go.**

**Took me awhile to get it to a way I like it.**

**So how do you think it went with Gnarls first meeting with Guiche and Siesta?**

**Anyway I'm sure all of you know that no Overlord or in this case Overlady is complete without mistresses/concubines. (call them what you wish)**

**So tell me who you wish to be in it. Max: 3 can be male or female.**

**A bit of warning it's not a typical female on female I mite make Louise to be... Different.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Vault & Fight

AN: Ok chapter 3 Hope I did well.

"blah blah blah"-Normal Speech,

_"blah blah blah"_-Thoughts,

Probely should have mentioned this before: But I have really bad spelling, grammar and punctuation.

Also I'm not te best a humour. And it's kinda hard to write humour.

Disclaimer: Forgot to mention this. But I own nothing I just enjoy mucking around.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Vault**

**Fight**

* * *

Gnarl crept up the stairs as quietly as he could. If he remembered correctly this should take him up to the headmasters office and beyond that the vault. He hadn't seen many people on his way up, with students and teachers in the great hall. While the servants where doing their mourning chores.

When he reached the top he discovered a door opened slightly.

Curious he creeped over and peaked inside. It was then he saw two men the first man he recognised as being the professor at the summoning. The second was much older and sitting behind a large desk but despite his age he emitted power.

_"The headmaster?"_ Gnarl thought listening in.

"Sir Osmond I believe miss Vallières familiar is the legendary-"

He was cut off by Osmond raising his hand. "That's enough Jean we must study it more. Jumping to conclusions now would be dangerous."

Colbert looked down. "But I believe that she is void Mage the explosions in class and the ruins on her familiar confirm it."

Gnarl looked down at the ruins on his left hand. He'd forgotten about the ruins he would have to go to the library later. And the news about Louise being a void Mage he would have to check that too.

Osmond shook his head. "No. We must gather more evidence before making confirming or denying it."

"But-"

"End of discussion." The headmaster said firmly. "Now go we'll talk more later for now keep an eye on miss Vallière and her goblin familiar."

_"Surprise, surprise even he thinks I'm a goblin."_ Gnarl shook his head wondering if he should wear a sign that said. 'Not a goblin'

Colbert sagged his shoulders and nodded reluctantly before saying 'goodbye' and heading towards the door.

Gnarl seeing the man coming rushed away as fast as he could up the stairway continuing on the way to the vault.

After awhile he slowed down and walked the rest of the way thinking about what he had learned.

The mistress was apparently a void Mage. They're was something special about his familiar ruins that had something to do with something legendary.

Another piece of the puzzle that he would have to solve.

On the plus side the headmaster and a professor where keeping secrets from her. Should he blackmail both men in order to gain information? Or tell Louise their for causing her to distrust them and others leaving him as her only companion?

Should he do both?

He decided to think on it later. As he kept going he noticed that the hallway became dimmer as the candle light wasn't as bright as before. He then came to a corner and saw a shadow being casted.

Someone was around there.

_"Guard?"_ He thought before approaching quietly peaking around.

For some reason he thought that it was going to be that idiot Guchie around the corner. But when it turned out to be a woman in brown robes he wasn't sure about how to react.

She was human with dark green hair and wearing glasses. She was looking at large iron double doors with intense concentration on her face. In one hand was paper and in her other hand was a quill.

Gnarl assumed that behind the doors was the vault. But he didn't know who she was and what she was doing here. One belief was that she was making sure that either no one had broken in, or that the defences where still active. Or she was planning on robbing the vault herself but needed more information. So she came here to study the defences and write the notes down on the paper.

This could be a potential short term ally.

But would she join him? He was only going to use her to gain access to the vault. After that he wasn't sure about what to do with her. However he was assuming that she would even help him in gaining access, he would have too find a way to convince this woman to help him.

"That should do." The woman whispered causing Gnarl to look at her again. He watched her put the paper away into her pocket before turning and walking in his direction.

_"Wonder how she'll react to me being here."_ He took a few steps back and waited for her to turn the corner.

He didn't have to wait long as the woman turned the corner and jumped upon seeing him standing there. She quickly recovered herself and looked at him over her glasses. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm afraid I got lost on the way back to my mistresses room." He lied then regretted it as she would now expect him to leave after informing him of where the dorm rooms are.

Miss Longuevillie -aka master thief Fouquet of the crumbling dirt- Didn't believe the little goblin. _"He's come here for the vault."_ She thought.

But that didn't make sense, he couldn't have known about the vault he was only summoned yesterday. She decided to play along for now. "The students rooms are down on the first floor."

Gnarl nodded. "Thank you." He then turned to walk away with the woman following behind.

Both walked down the steps in an awkward silence nither knew what to say to the other. Both where trying to think of the others intentions.

Gnarl decided to break the silence. "So are you teacher here miss..."

"No I'm not a teacher, I'm headmaster Osmonds secretary." She said before adding. "And my name is Longuevillie."

"What type man is the headmaster?" Gnarl needed more information on the man.

"A bloody pervert."

Gnarl blinked. _"Huh wasn't expecting that."_

"Anything else?"

Their was a pause before Longuevillie answered. "Besides being a pervert he's also a wind Mage."

The minion master nodded. This was good the man was wind Mage... And pervert now to ask the ultimate question. "What was that large, imposing door you where standing in front of?" He made sure to sound really curious.

_"Ah. Their it is." _The thief thought smirking inwardly.

"That large door leads to the vault." She looked at him from the corner of her eye to try and see his reaction.

Gnarl nodded and asked. "So why where you there?"

The thief was prepared for this question. "I was inspecting the wards and other defences making sure everything was working well."

He nodded at her answer, but he didn't believe her. He decided to try and steal her notes tonight when figured out where her bedroom was.

"Well here we are." Miss Longuevillie said brining Gnarl out his thoughts causing him to look up at where they are.

_"Hmm time flies." _He thought before thanking her and hurrying away not noticing the curious, calculating gaze the woman kept on him.

* * *

**Half An**

**Hour Later**

* * *

Gnarl was heading to what he assumed to be the way back to the great hall. He had been wandering the halls getting a feel of the place, he now felt somewhat confident about the locations of rooms.

His mind went to the short conversation he had with the secretary. He knew that she was studying the strengths and weaknesses of the vault. He would have to break into her room sometime and confiscate the notes, they would be helpful.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. "Oh Gnarl, good morning."

Stopping midstep and turning reluctantly he turned and faced the maid Siesta smiling brightly. "Good morning Siesta." He muttered remembering that last night he had to be friendly to use her.

Her smile seemed to extend when her name was mentioned. "Oh you remember my name."

"Of course why wouldn't I?" He asked confused. He wasn't sure about what was wrong with this girl.

Her response was to squeeze her eyes shut, bend her knees slightly and say. "kyaaaaa"

Yup she needed help.

Deciding that it was better to change the subject he asked. "So eh where is the courtyard?"

Siesta seemed to snap out of... Whatever that was and think for a few moments before replying. "Oh just through those doors is the great hall and the entrance." She pointed behind him.

He nodded and muttered 'thank you' before rushing off not wishing for further conversation, he heard her call his name but he pretended not to hear her (ignored her) as he entered the hall.

Entering the hall he looked around. Their weren't that many people around including his temperamental pinkette mistress. Only a few students mostly older year students where still inside.

_"She must be waiting outside."_ He assumed walking towards the halls large doors.

It was then his foot hit something. Looking down he saw a small blue bottle with strange liquid inside. Tilting his head he picked it up and examined it. He wasn't sure what was in it and so decided to keep it.

He then walked out the hall not knowing that a blond haired, blue eyed girl with her hair tied by a red bow just saw him and was fuming.

* * *

**Outside**

**Courtyard**

* * *

Gnarl shielded his eyes from the rays of the sun and lush green grass beneath his feet. He hated this place with a passion. Who knows if he's lucky he could have Louise destroy this place since it brings her a large amount of pain and bad memory's.

He then walked into someone, bringing his hands down he shouted. "Watch where your going you stupid... Eyeball?" Indeed their was a floating eye just in front of him.

He blinked and it blinked back before floating away.

Gnarl watched it leave trying to figure out what it was. "It's called a bugbear." Siesta said from behind him causing him to turn and look at her.

_"Seems like I can't get rid of her." _He mused to himself. _"Wait who calls a floating eyeball 'bugbear'?"_

Gnarl decided to ask. "Why is that creature referred to as a bugbear? It doesn't reassemble either."

The maid only shrugged. "Dunno but I think that the noble who summoned one as his familiar named it as such. Since none have been seen before on the continent."

Gnarl groaned. _"Leave it to a human to create such a stupid name."_

It was then he noticed the tray in the maids hands. "Working hard?"

Siesta nodded. "Of course although the nobles usually ignore me but I can put up with."

He nodded and asked the question that he felt like he was going too regret. "Could you tell me where my mistress is?"

What happened next was interesting to say the least. Siesta looked at him funny then went deep in thought, then her eyes widened and she blushed heavily before babbling nonsense.

Gnarl didn't understand what was happening and so asked again. "Siesta do you or don't you know where Louise is?"

At the mention of Louise's name she stopped doing... Whatever that was and sighed breathing a bit of air. "Y-yes sorry I thought..." She quickly shut herself up before shaking her head and pointing over towards the collection of tables. "Miss Vallière is over their sitting on her own."

Gnarl detected a hint sadness in her voice. _"Hmm she pity's her." _He thought stroking his beard. _"Yes I think I can use this."_

"Could you show me...please?" He bit his tongue at that.

But it worked as Siesta nodded and lead him through passing servants and nobles alike. Who like Siesta said ignored them which he was happy with.

It wasn't long before they reached Louise's table. The pinkette was looking at them calmly with her legs and arms crossed. "Thank you for brining my familiar maid." She said with calm voice but you couldn't doubt that she was holding back her anger. "You can go."

Siesta only curtsied and hurried away. Gnarl stared at Louise who stared back before she ground out. "Where were you?"

"As I said mistress I was heading back to the room because I forgot something."

"Oh really and pray tell what did you forget?"

Gnarl knew he had to quickly resolve the situation otherwise she would probably kill him. So he reached into his pocket and took out the phil he found in the great hall. "This."

Louise raised a brow at the object. "What is it?"

"Well its erm... Hang on." He opened it and smelled the contents only to sneeze three times. "Perfume."

"Why would you have perfume?" Something felt off to her.

"It's... For you?" Gnarl had heard that women like perfume. So lying right now was a good idea.

Louise blinked before extending a hand, he gave her it and watched her smell it. It was funny to watch her expression change every 2 seconds. "That's disgusting who made-"

She was cut off by another female voice. "How dare you say my perfume smells disgusting!"

Gnarl turned around to find a girl who was mostliky the same age and year as Louise behind him. "Oh it's you Montmorency the Flood." He heard Louise say and he could feel the smirk on the girls face, as Montmorency turned red.

"What did you call me?!" She shrieked causing everyone to turn to them.

"I called you 'Montmorency the Flood' since you used to wet the bed."

Gnarl coughed to hide his chuckle.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not 'Louise the Zero' a pathetic Mage and a failure of a master." Montmorency then looked smug with her remark as Louise stood up from the table.

"Take that back. I'm not a pathetic Mage or master, look I summoned a goblin (_"Seriously!"_) So I can't be counted as a failure." Now Louise looked smug while Gnarl looked deep in thought.

"Really? Then tell me this. What type of master would teach its familiar to steal from others?" Montmorency then folded her arms while the gathered crowd started to gossip to eachother.

Louise frowned. "What do you mean? My familiar hasn't stolen anything."

Montmorency shook her head. "Yes he has my perfume."

Louise looked at the phil in her hand, then to Gnarl, then to the smug face of Montmorency, then the phil and slowly she connected the dots.

Gnarl sensed the danger and was quickly trying to think of a way to save himself.

And it was here that a voice who he recognised appeared. "Montmorency my sweet what's happening?" Gnarl looked past her and seen Guiche push his way through the crowd before stopping upon seeing Gnarl and Louise.

"The Zeros familiar stole the perfume that I painstakingly worked on for you." The girl whined putting on a hurt look while Guiche began to rant.

But Gnarl wasn't paying attention then he asked. "Um excuse me?"

Guchie stopped his ranting and Montmorency looked at him with open disgust. "What is it thief?"

"What is your relationship to him?"

Everyone looked at him bewildered. But Montmorency only smirked before announcing happily. "He's my fiancé." And the gathered crowd 'awwed' and clapped politely.

It was then that Gnarl grinned. And when Guchie paled his grin only extended. "Oh my Guchie you naughty, naughty boy." Gnarl them wagged his finger tutted mockingly.

Montmorency frowned at him. "What are you on about?"

Gnarl smiled. "He's been cheating on you with a girl named Katie."

The silence was incredibly tense. Louise was secretly pleased since this meant that the attention would shift to Guiche. The crowed was more neutral. Guiche looked very calm but deep inside he was panicking.

Montmorency was as still as a statue before turning slowly to her fiancé and asking. "Who's Katie?" She said it in a sweetly voice that promised pain.

"N-no one."

"Then why is he saying such a thing?" She gritted her teeth and stared directly into his eyes.

"Montmorency he's lying to save his own skin by trying to trick you into thinking I'm two-timing you." When her expression softened he added. "Your my only love, your beauty outshines even the brightest stars at night."

"Your right Guiche I'm sorry I'm just so angry at him. Forgive me?"

"Theres nothing to forgive my love all is well." Guiche then smiled before looking at Gnarl and giving him a victory smirk.

But the aged minion master wasn't finished he pointed behind Guiche. "If I'm lying then why is Katie standing behind you in tears?"

And so Guiches world came crashing down. He turned round and came face-to-face with a tear streaked Katie. "K-Katie-" She slapped him and ran through the shocked crowed sobbing. Another slap echoed this time it was from Montmorency who stomped off leaving an upset and embarrassed Guiche behind.

The crowed then laughed at the boys misfortune even Louise joined in while Gnarl only smiled. _"Revenge is sweet."_ He thought fondly.

Guchie stared at the ground in shame, his pride and honor as well as the honor of both ladies had been wounded. His classmates where now laughing at him even the Zero was laughing at him. He had to salvage this his pride as a nobleman demanded it.

It was then an idea popped in his head.

Turning dramatically he pointed an accusing finger at Gnarl and spoke. "You have both insulted a noble and have destroyed the honor of not one but two ladies. This is something that I cannot forgive." Gnarl raised a brow at the boy as he went on. "I challenge you to a duel of honor."

Everyone gasped at this before looking too Gnarl who just blinked. "Pardon?"

"You heard me goblin, I challenge you to a duel meet me at Vestry Court." He then walked away looking proud with a small party following him closely.

The crowed dispersed leaving only Gnarl and Louise behind, both had different reactions.

Louise was conflicted on what to feel: On one hand she would be released from having a goblin as a familiar if Guiche kills him. On the other hand he had proven himself useful as he did as he was told without question, however he did lie to her about the perfume. But he exposed Guchie for two-timing however that could have been to save his own skin.

And that brought up another question: Where did he go if not back to her room?

Gnarl was trying to work out what he should do next. One option was: He could simply walk away and leave the boy fuming. But the child had a very stuck up, snobbish attitude so he would most likely brag or complain if Gnarl doesn't appear. Which left option two: Accept the duel and fight the boy.

However he was worried about the outcome. He would never admit it aloud but he was worried that his advanced age would hinder him. His minion strength wasn't what it used to be, he also thought that he was somewhat slower due to his age.

Also from what he had observed the nobles where all mages of a element school. So Guchie was going to use magic in this fight and Gnarl didn't know what element he was. So all Gnarl had to defend himself was two fists and harsh language.

He sighed and made up his mind.

He was going to fight.

To the death!

Preferably Guchies, but still to the death!

He turned to Louise and asked. "Mistress where is the Vestry Court?"

"Your going to fight him?" She asked with a tone of utter disbelief.

Gnarl shrugged. "Yes I am."

Louise spluttered. "B-but you can't he'll kill you."

"I'm not sure he will."

"And why wouldn't he?"

"Because I'm old."

Louise frowned. "What?!"

Gnarl cleared his throat. "Well think about it. Everyone would assume I'm weak because of my age. He's an idiot who underestimates people easily he'll be cocky thinking hes going to win. This gives me the advantage." He paused to let Louise think about what he said.

Louise for her part seen his point. It was true that his age would make people assume him to be weak but Guiche looked like he was going to take this seriously. And all he would have to do was flick his wrist and say an incantation and her goblin was dead. She would be losing her familiar and pride in one go.

She couldn't allow it. "But Guchies farther is a military general he would have taught him not underestimate his foes." She hoped this would dissuade her familiar.

_"Oh great now I can't kill him."_ Gnarl thought sadly, if he hurt the boy in anyway his farther would get involved somehow.

*sigh* Why couldn't things be like the bad old days.

Bad times.

Bad times.

Anyway. "I'm sure I'll be fine I've been through worse."

Louise huffed. "How can you think your going to survive? Guchie is an earth Mage he always has the advantage." She was starting to get angry.

Gnarl sighed. "It is better that I go through with this. Otherwise he'll just pester us in the future."

Louise just groaned. "Fine! Go on and get killed see if I care!" Then stomped off leaving a amused minion master behind.

"Like a true Overlord." He said before heading over to the Vestry Court.

* * *

**Vestry Court**

* * *

Gnarl found the so called 'Vestry Court' easily. Since their was a large crowd gathered around a blonde haired fop holding a rose.

"So you came." Guchie said as Gnarl entered. "Brave but foolish."

Gnarl rolled his eyes. "Can we move this along I'm not getting any younger."

Guchie shook his head slowly. "Such disrespect. Alas what could one expect from such an uncivilised creature like yourself." The crowed chuckled at that and Gnarl began to think that they had the mob mentality of Brown minions most times.

"I like to think that I am quite civil. After all if had chosen a mate I wouldn't be cheating on her." The crowed 'ooohed' reinforcing Gnarls belief that they where just like minions in their own way.

Perhaps Louise could use them in the near future.

Guchie kept a calm face at the jab although a vain appeared in his head. "Then let's get started." He then struck a pose. "I am Guchie de Grammont, my runic name is The Bronze and as such a bronze Valkyrie will be your opponent." He then flicked his wrist and a single rose bud fell to the ground, however when it touched the ground an area of light appeared and an armoured figure arose.

Gnarl stared at the Valkyrie.

He hadn't been expecting this he thought the boy would throw spells at him. And he would simply dodge them rush over and smack him to the ground. He didn't expect the boy to be able to summon a golem.

Oh how he hated his life right now.

Then without warning the Valkyrie rushed to attack him. On instinct he managed to dodge just barely by throwing himself to the side. Pushing himself up he turned to see the golem right behind him ready to strike and he ducked as it swiped with its fist.

He then punched it in the chest.

Big mistake as his hand was hurt from hitting the metal chest. And this gave the Valkyrie an opening to attack. It quickly backhanded Gnarl but the minion master stayed standing, he didn't even flinch. But it did hurt like hell, so he tried attacking again only to have his knuckles burn with pain.

He wished their was Blue minion nerby.

The Valkyrie punched Gnarl on the nose causing him to fly off his feet before landing. Gnarl stood back up and brought a hand to his nose.

It was broken and bloody. He had to find a way to win this fight but couldn't the golem was too fast and strong. He couldn't attack it or flee from it, he couldn't attack Guchie either since the dammed thing would stop him.

It was then a voice called out. "Guchie stop! That's enough!" It was Louise and she looked worried.

When the golem looked ready to attack again Guiche raised his hand to stop it. "I may be willing to stop this duel. If your familiar admits he's at fault and apologises."

Louise nodded. "He will I'll make sure of it." She rushed over to Gnarl and asked. "Are you ok?"

He shrugged. "My nose is broken, both my hands feel like their on fire and I'm being beaten by a boy who's extremely younger than me. Yup I feel real good right now."

"Don't be sarcastic!" She snapped before adding calmly. "Now do you see that it's impossible to beat him. Just stop this by telling him he's right and apologise."

Gnarl was about to answer when Guchie cut him off. "Zero what's taking so long? Hurry up and have your pet submit to me I'm getting bored. A nobleman like myself has places to be."

It was then an idea came to Gnarl. "You're a nobleman?"

"Of course I am you fool!" Guchie snapped irritated. "Haven't you been listening?"

"Well yes I have but don't nobles believe in fair fights?" Guchie frowned but nodded. "Then tell me: What's fair about a young man beating up an unarmed elderly goblin?"

_"DAMN NOW I'M SAYING IT!"_

Guchie opened his mouth to answer before closing it, he repeated this a few times. The crowed where nodding at Gnarls words, Guiche was technically beating up a elder even if it was a goblin, and he was unarmed.

Louise smiled at this she knew what Gnarl had done. He had used Guchies sense of honor against him now he would have to give her familiar a weapon this would help give him a fairer chance.

Gnarl kept his grin down as the crowed turned to Guchie waiting for him to do or say something. Now all he had to do was let peer-pressure do its work.

Guchie understood what the goblin had done and hated him even more. But knowing that he had no choice he nodded and said. "Here's a sword, not that it would do you much good."

He waved his rose wand and another petal fell and a sword appeared from its spot. Gnarl walked over to taking note that it was a head taller than him but that didn't matter. So he grabbed the sword and then the ruins on his left hand began to glow faintly.

He felt the pain in his hands and face leave him as he held the sword. He knew that the ruins had something to do with it somehow. He really needed to check out the library in the future.

"Ready?" Guchie asked and when Gnarl nodded he pointed at him. "Attack."

The Valkyrie leaped towards Gnarl with its arms out stretched ready to strangle him. Gnarl waited a bit for it to get closer, before ducking under it's arms and swiping at both it's legs. The sword cut through the bronze kneecaps easily sending the golem to the ground.

It rolled its self onto its back just in time to see Gnarl bring down the sword on its neck joints, severing its head.

The crowed was silent and where gaping openly at the scene. Guchie had went white imagining if that was a person instead of a golem.

For a moment no one moved or said anything.

Until the students and few servants who where watching cheered.

This was what they wanted a proper fight.

Guchie snapped out of his thoughts and swished his rose twice sending two petals down, and from it arose two more Valkyries. But one was armed with a spear and the other had a sword.

Gnarl got himself ready.

The swordsman rushed over to Gnarl first and brought it's sword down on him. It would have split Gnarl into if he hadn't had blocked with his own sword. Both of them where deadlocked the golem pushed down with its blade while Gnarl pushed up with his newly returned minion strength. They where both in a small stalemate each waiting for the other to give in.

And that's what the golem did as it brought its sword back and this time swiped it in a decapitating arc. Gnarl defected the blow stunning it and he used this to slash at the Valkyries stomach. Now if it where a living thing it would kneel over in pain but being a golem it didn't feel or register such things. And so tried to attack again but the minion being a living creature could think and so stepped back as the blade came at him. Gnarl then quickly leaped forwards and bisected it at the waist finishing it off.

The spear welder was next it attacked thrusting the spears point at his face trying to skewer him. Gnarl blocked, deflected and parried each attack. Then swiped at the spear causing it to hit and be stuck in the ground he chopped off its arm and it let the spear go. He found it funny when the golem looked at where his missing forearm was.

The minion master thrusted the sword throught the golems chest before bringing the blade back and swiping at its leg. When the Valkyrie was on its back went about hacking at its chest with the sword like a madman, he liked the looks on the students faces as they went green.

He stopped when he thought it was... Dead? Destroyed?

It didn't matter it wasn't attacking him anymore so he won.

He heard Guchie swish his rose again and turned to see what he was up against.

6 dammed Valkyries.

Although to be fair these ones looked worse than the others, like they where going to fall apart and they where unarmed.

The first golem attacked trying to smash Gnarls face in. He again ducked and took away its legs before chopping its head off.

A second golem attacked this time trying to kick him, he sidestepped out the way and chopped off the limb and head.

The third and fourth golems attacked together. The first of the two tried to punch him and he with a two handed grip cut through its arm splitting it in half. He then did a quick swip to send it to the ground before dodging an attack from its companion.

Gnarl stabbed it in the back forcing it to fall before stabbing it in the head. The other golem with its split arm and gash across its chest tried to get up but a sword thrust to the face finished it easily.

The final two tried to attack together as well. Gnarl took a stance gripped the sword with two hands and swung it. The blade cut through both Valkyries at the waist, they're torsos fell while their legs remained standing before falling over.

Gnarl ran over to Guchie-who looked like he was going to summon another batch-and pressed his blade at the boys throat.

"Surrender." Gnarl said. He would rather kill the boy but he was sure that trouble would start if he did so.

Guchies shoulders sagged and said in a defeated tone. "I surrender." And Gnarl brought the blade away from him.

The crowed exploded in cheers.

Gnarl looked over to Louise who was running to him looking relived. "How did you do that?"

Gnarl just smiled. "I told you I've been through worse." He dropped the sword and two things happened.

First the ruins in his hand stopped glowing.

And all the pain and exhaustion came back to him causing him to fall over.

Before he passed out he heard Louise yell panicky followed by someone calming her and picking him up.

* * *

**AN: Ok their we are.**

**I tell you now that this chapter was a bitch to write.**

**Anyway tell me how I did with the fight scene between Gnarl and Guchie.**

**Also the mistresses/ Concubines will be *drumroll* Kirche, Henrietta, and Tabitha.**

**Oh and for fun don't ask me why but I'm gonna have a bit of Gnarl x Siesta too. So expect a scene with them in the future.**

**REVIEW!**

**Ps. The Lone swordswolf: *puts on innocent face and asks in innocent voice* What do you mean? I'm not gonna do something involving Louise gaining a new... Thing to her body.**


End file.
